


Chapstick

by MidnightAuthor_infires



Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Strawberries, chapstick, markson, sweet stuff, sweet tooth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 02:34:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17889860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightAuthor_infires/pseuds/MidnightAuthor_infires
Summary: Jackson loved sweet things. Strawberries, raspberries, you name them all. He was quite the sweet tooth, but when he caught hold of something else, he didn’t realise how much sweeter things could be when your best friend is practically giving it away for free.Or-Jackson loves sweet things and Mark has strawberry flavoured chapstick :)





	Chapstick

**Author's Note:**

> Wow so this is a sudden change from my usual writing. I went from kidnapping in my last book to chapstick in my new book (one shot more like haha).
> 
> I’m basically posting this, cause I’m gonna be posting another quite dark, angsty, depressing book after this. And. I don’t wanna scare people away with my constant brooding! So, I bring forth the sweetest one shot I can muster up from my dark, twisted soul ;)

Jackson always loved sweet things. Ever since he was young, he’d crave anything with even a little bit of sweetness to it. He’d never take something sour.

Never.

He didn’t know why he was so attracted to the taste. Something about it just brought colour into his world somehow, immediately brightening things up. It was kind of like medicine. When Jackson needed cheering up, he’d turn to something sweet. And we all know the famous lyric ‘just a spoon full of SUGAR helps the medicine go down’.

He’d been lectured on how sweet stuff could rot his teeth, but he didn’t really mind. He already took care of his mouth, that was enough right?

 

 

 

“Jackson Hyung!” BamBam walked into the kitchen, closely followed by Yugyeom, “we’re bored. Can we play a game? Pleaaaseeeee?”  
Jackson contemplated. Either give up his raspberries and play with his dongsaengs. Or give up his dongsaengs and eat his raspberries. It wasn’t a hard choice for Jackson, obviously he wasn’t too happy about the latter. Everyone knew he loved sweet things, and that you should never take it away from him. 

“How about you two play on the Wii together?” Jackson asked, licking his fingers from where some of the raspberry juice was slowly trickling down into his palms.

“We need another player if we’re gonna do that. We’ve already got Mark Hyung ready to play, we’re just lacking one person. Pleeeaaasssee Jackson hyung.” Yugyeom pulled puppy dog eyes, almost managing to bring Jackson away from his sweet treat.

“Ugh fine. Just let me wash my hands.” Jackson pointed to the light red watery liquid in the palms of his hands. Running them under the sink, he bid farewell to his raspberries before joining the two maknaes and the oldest Hyung in the living room.

 

Situating himself between BamBam and Mark, he turned on his controller, getting in a comfortable position on the leather couch. Turning to his left, he looked at Mark. Mark was concentrated on picking his character, debating with his inner self who was a good player and who had good cars. Jackson’s eyes slowly travelled from the corner of Mark’s eyes down to his lips. Something seemed different.

 

Mark’s lips had a new shine to them, a glossy layer which Jackson had not seen on his plump lips yesterday. He tried not to think about it too much, however it intrigued Jackson stängelt. He couldn’t stop thinking of Mark’s lips. 

After 4 tough games of Mario cart, Mark and Jackson out their controllers down, using the excuse of being old and ‘needing plentiful rest’. Both headed to their joint room, Jackson shutting the door after walking through.

 

“Um Mark Hyung.” Jackson walked over to Mark’s bed, sitting down next to the older. Mark texted a hand on Jackson’s thigh, urging him to continue speaking.

“I. Well you see.”

 

“Come on Jackson. You normally love to talk.” Mark laughed, glossy lips being out on show again.

 

“It’s embarrassing.” Jackson held his face in his hands. He regretted bringing the subject up.

“You can tell me anything. We’re best friends.” Mark smiled at him, bringing a sense of happiness to Jackson.

“Promise you won’t grt weirded out?”

Mark held out his pinkie, showing that he promised.

“I. Um. I saw your. Um. Your lips today and. And they. Um. They looked really nice. And I was just wondering why they looked. You know. Especially nice. Today.” Jackson stammered out, silence being met before Mark started talking.

 

“Oh. Aha i put on chapstick today.” Mark pulled a small chube out of his jeans pocket. On the paper, it had lots of colourful, large letter, which pictures of strawberries on them, “it’s strawberry flavour. You favourite, right?”

Jackson looked up to see that Mark was looking straight into his eyes, muttering a quiet ‘yes’ before connecting the small gap between their lips.

The kiss was simple. Jackson could taste the sweet flavour of strawberry, his ultimate favourite flavour out of everything sweet. He licked at Mark’s lips, wanted to taste more.

They eventually broke apart, after the need for air became urgent.

“How did you know strawberry was my favourite?” Jackson asked, hugging Mark’s side.

“I knew you liked sweet things, and my favourite is strawberry, so I bought it in hopes yours was too.” Mark laughed quietly.

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Hey Hyung.” 

“Yes?”

“Can I borrow it sometime?”

**Author's Note:**

> And um. Yeah. That’s it 😂 honestly I had no idea what I was writing. It just kinda, came, you know?


End file.
